Numerous types of court games are currently available. These games differ in the amount of exercise derived from playing the game, the level of skill and coordination required to play the game, and the overall "feel" the game has to those playing the game. Exemplary court games include squash, racquet ball, tennis, paddle ball and table tennis ("Ping-Pong").
The game of racquet ball has become increasingly popular. It offers an exercise factor suitable to many people, does not require an inordinate amount of coordination, can be quickly learned and has a "feel" which many players find exciting. For more experienced players, the game is sufficiently challenging to reward practice with increased skill, so the game does not become monotonous. Unfortunately, court construction costs for racquetball are high, and the game is generally played only at clubs which charge a membership fee commensurate with the cost of their facilities.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a court game with the "feel" and excitement of racquet ball, yet which can be played on an inexpensive court.
More particular objects of the present invention are to provide a game which is moderately strenuous, can be quickly learned, requires an average level of coordination to play, and rewards those who invest time in learning and playing the game with greater skill and improved performance.